Make
by acebear
Summary: smut turned love and family


Make

don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby was walking up to his apartment for their weekly Friday night movie night . This week was different because Gibbs had just walked out on them a few hours ago . It didn't take her long to reach his apartment and knock on the door. He was in the kitchen putting popcorn into a bowl when he heard a knock at the door After finishing putting the popcorn into the bowl he went and answered the door. He saw it was her and opened the door more to let her in .

It didn't take them long to get over to the couch with popcorn and beers. The movie was almost over when she got up and got into his lap straddling him . He was just about to ask her what she was doing when she started moving her hips . He then groaned and put his head back they both could feel how hard he was now. Soon she stopped making his head go up and they looked at each other for a few moments before he picked her up and laid her on the couch . Her legs were wrapped around him they looked at each other for a few more mins before he he finally kissed her . She returned his kiss by deepening it . They just stayed there for a while in a very heated make out .soon they needed air so they parted and looked into each others eyes .

After they got their breathing back she then asked him something she had wanted to for years and given the way things were going she knew he wouldn't say no . She asked him to make love to her he then got up and picked her up and carried her off to his bedroom . He only set her down long enough to get them undressed . Once they were completely he picked her up again and laid her on the bed . Once her head hit the bed she pulled him with her . She wrapped her legs around him again as he started kissing her deep. She kissed him back deeper she moaned into every kiss she moaned even louder as he entered her fast and deep . It wasn't long til they were coming while screaming each others names . Soon after they got their breath back and their were cuddling they had fallen asleep .

6 Months Later

He walked into her lab and said how are my two favorite girls doing this afternoon . She turned around in her chair and oh hi babe we are good hungry but good . He then smiled and helped her up then said well good thing it's lunch time then huh he then kissed her and put his hand on her 5 month baby bump . She smiled at him before putting her hand over his . He then asked her if she was ready to go she nodded and he took his hand off her belly and grabbed her hand .it didn't take them long to find a place to eat at and after parking and going inside and finding somewhere to sit . After a moment or two their waiter came and took their order . They held hands as they waited and just talked like they normally would mostly about KJ and how they couldn't wait for their next ultrasound so they could see her . It wasn't long til their food was there and they started to eat once they finished they decided since they had a little bit of time that they would go to Babies r us to get somethings to make a place for KJ in her office .

It didn't take them long to get to Babies r us and find a few things . He took her hand as they made their way to check out and after as someone helped them to the car . Once they were headed back to the navy yard again he took her had again but this time kissed it lightly . After they reached the navy yard and they were inside the elevator he told her he would come bring the things in so they could get a place up in her office once McGee and Ziva left for the night she nodded then shut off the elevator and walked back over to him he pulled her close and they just stood there using their last few mins of their lunch time just holding each other close and making out . It wasn't long until they needed air so they parted and held each other for a few more moments before they finally had to turn the elevator Far to soon after they had turned it on they were saying their goodbyes tile he would pick her up so they could go home .

Later that day

she had came up to the bullpen to see if he was ready to go since she didn't have anything else to do . He had just gotten up from his desk when he heard the elevator doors open . He smiled seeing it was her he then said I was just getting ready to come get you . She looked at him and said well we beat you as she put her hand on her belly. He then smiled at her before walking over and saying yes you guys did as he put his hand on top of hers . They stayed there for a few moments just enjoying making a loving memory of them alone pre baby . After the moment was over he asked her if she was ready to go get some dinner . She smiled and said always as she took his hand he kissed her hand before finally leading her to the elevator . It didn't take long after they left to get to the diner they normally go to and get seated and order They sat there just holding each others hands while they waited for their food . It wasn't long and their food was there and they started eating . After they ate they decided to just go have a nice night alone at home cuddling and watching a movie .

A/n stopping this chapter here so what do u think please let me know

yours always

acebear


End file.
